Red Card
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Ikuto is the hot shot soccer star of the team. Amu is one of the cheerleaders for said team. They make a deal that starts off as something innocent and turns into so much more. Both Amu and Ikuto have to decide what they're really playing for and why. Sports should never be so complicated, unless feelings become involved.
1. Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo! I've been thinking about writing this story for forever so here it is!

Ikuto: Do we really need it?

Amu: Why are you even asking that? Of course we don't!

Morg: Man, I'm so glad I don't own either of you. You both suck.

Ikuto: Meh, doesn't hurt my feelings to hear that from you.

Amu: Considering that you suck more than we do, it really doesn't make a difference.

Morg: Harsh. Why do I hang out with either of you?

Ikuto: Beats me.

Amu: I wish you would stop hanging out with us.

Morg: Don't tempt me

 **~Red Card~**

"You keep shaking that ass, Strawberry, and I'll win every game just for you!"

Dropping her arms to her side, Amu stopped with the cheer practice to turn around and face the male she knew was standing on the soccer pitch behind her. That voice was one that everyone knew. He was the star of the team and a bit of an asshole. "Tsukiyomi. I should have known that a lowlife like you would be harassing people. Go and kick a ball around. We're working here."

Whistling lowly, Ikuto took a step closer to one of the cheerleaders for his team. She was dismissive and hot as fuck. "Don't be that way, baby. You've seen how good I am with a soccer ball. Imagine what I could do with you."

Scoffing, Amu turned away from the idiot to put him behind her. She had more important things to be doing. "I wouldn't let you touch me with a ten foot pole."

A challenge was something that Ikuto enjoyed, but this girl was bordering on being a bitch. And that was something he hated. "And why is that?"

Looking over her shoulder, Amu gave a half shrug. "Because you're a show off and a player, and I'm not talking about soccer. You play a team sport but most of the time you seem to forget that there is a team. You don't do well with others, so I know for a fact that you won't do well with me."

Ikuto didn't have a chance to respond as Amu was called away with the other cheerleaders to head into their locker room. Even if he could have said something, he wasn't entirely certain as to what he would have said. He was the star of the team. They won a lot of games because he knew what he was doing out on the pitch. So what if he didn't pass the ball as much as he could have? They still won more often than not.

Shaking his head, Ikuto moved back towards the locker rooms where his teammates were showering. He could go after other girls that would be easier to get into bed with him, but something about Amu made him want to take on her challenge and win. He would have her.

Pulled out of his thoughts by the loudness of his teammates, Ikuto turned to one of the few that he could actually stand. "Hey Souma, do you think I'm a ball hog?"

Kukai, who had been joking around with a few of the others and whipping them with his towel, stopped laughing to turn to Ikuto. It was clear that the other male wasn't being his usual cocky self. Something was making Ikuto really think about what he was asking. So Kukai knew that he was going to have to be honest with his response. "Well, yeah. There are plenty of times when you could pass the ball and let someone else score, but you do it yourself. I mean, we still win most of the time so not everyone is put out by it, but some of us would like to get to feel the ball at least once a game. That and there have been a few times that we could have won and didn't."

Ikuto hummed in response and moved to his bag and locker to start getting his things ready for his shower. He'd never really thought about the other members of his team before. He'd worked hard to be good at the sport that he now played. He had led more teams to championships that anyone else. He was a star, but Amu hadn't been wrong. This was still a team sport. And for the first time, Ikuto realized that it was a team.

A bit nervous now that the other male was scoffing at him and making some sort of comment to belittle his opinion, Kukai rubbed a hand on the back of his head. "I mean, why do you ask?"

Ikuto closed his locker before turning to the other male. He was ready to strip out of his clothes and hit the shower. "One of the cheerleaders shut me down because I'm selfish on the field."

Kukai flinched back. "Ouch."

Looking up, Ikuto let a smirk onto his lips. "Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure to show her how unselfish I can be in bed."

Kukai knew that look meant trouble. Trouble that he was going to stay out of. Whoever the cheerleader was, she better get ready because once Ikuto had something he wanted, he always found a way to get it. The other male had proven that more times than not during their games when he'd used underhanded tricks to steal the ball or score. Sometimes he was called out on them and sometimes he wasn't. Still, Kukai wasn't sure he wanted to know which cheerleader was caught in the sight of Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

XXX

His plan might not have been the best thought out one he could have made, but Ikuto wasn't going to waste time trying to think up a better one. Instead, he was going to act on the one he already had. And that included finding Amu again.

Unfortunately, the pinkette was rather good at avoiding him. She was nowhere to be seen when she wasn't in practice and the whole squad was pretty damn good at ignoring him when he tried to talk to any of them during practice. It might have something to do with the fact that he'd slept with most of them.

Outside of practice, the cheerleader never seemed to be anywhere. Either she was showering fast and leaving before Ikuto had the chance to get to the door, or she was waiting him out. There was only one hallway to and from the girl's locker room and Ikuto was determined to talk to the girl that was quickly filling all of his thoughts. He was definitely lusting after her. Seeing her in that short skirt and tight top out on the soccer pitch while they practiced wasn't easy on him either.

Sighing, Ikuto leaned against the wall. He hadn't showered yet. Instead, he had gone straight for the hallway and now he was waiting. Of course, he wasn't dumb enough to wait where anyone could see him. So he watched the other cheerleaders leaving until the girl that he wanted to speak to came out.

Amu wasn't paying much attention to where she was going. Her eyes were trained on her mp3 player and her thoughts were already directed towards what music she was going to listen to on the way back to her apartment. She was completely unprepared for the arms that snuck around her waist. So much so that she reacted without thinking.

Ikuto quickly found himself on the ground with all of the air forced out of his lungs. Amu was strong and she had moves and Ikuto was never going to sneak up on her again. "Shit!"

Pulling her earbuds from her ears, Amu paused her music as she looked down at the male that had scared her. "Don't you know better than to sneak up on someone?"

Rubbing his head, Ikuto moved to stand up. However, he didn't try to touch Amu again. "I do now."

"What do you want, Tsukiyomi?"

Making sure that his breathing was normal and ignoring the pain in his ass from landing on it, Ikuto tried to look as though he wasn't feeling a bit intimidated while leaning against the wall and looking at Amu. "I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" For some reason, Amu really didn't like the sound of that. "And why would I make a deal with you?"

Smirking now, Ikuto leaned forward enough to make Amu lean back a bit, but not enough to touch her. "Because I won't leave you alone until you do. The things you said to me the other day have really made me think. I am a ball hog and that should change, but I know me. And I know I won't change unless I have _incentive."_

It was the way he said the last word while looking at her. That and the slight lick to the lips that he made that had Amu realizing that he wanted her to be his incentive. "So you want me to help you out? I mean, I'm flattered, but I don't know how a kick in the balls is going to remind you to pass the ball during a game."

Chuckling and moving back a bit because he may or may not have been worried that Amu would actually kick him right there and then, Ikuto shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. I meant a pleasure and pain type deal. You set goals for me and if I meet them I get a reward. If I don't, then a punishment."

Lifting an eyebrow, Amu pushed her weight onto one hip as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why does that sound so sexual coming out of your mouth?"

Ikuto hadn't meant for it to. Not entirely anyways. "Look, I'll pick the rewards and you can choose the punishments. Does that sound fair?"

"Nope."

Unable to help it as his shoulders slumped, Ikuto looked at Amu with a slight frown on his face. "Why not?"

Amu changed nothing about her stance or the look on her face as she took the male before her in. "Because knowing you, you'll ask for sex just because you passed the ball once and I'm not that kind of girl."

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Ikuto tried to figure out what to say. How was it that Amu was able to read him so easily? "Okay, so we have to agree on the rewards to make sure that they fit the goal you set."

Relaxing her stance, Amu kept her arms crossed as she looked at the male before her. She started at his feet and let her eyes wander up his body. Ikuto really was handsome and very fit. Amu would never deny that. He also wasn't a complete asshole like some of the other girls thought. Not if he was making this sort of deal with her instead of just trying to constantly hit on her with terrible pickup lines. "Okay. I'll play this game with you. On a few conditions."

Ikuto tried very hard to not look too hopeful. "What are they?"

Moving forwards, Amu let her fingers trail up Ikuto's firm chest until her hand rested on his shoulder. "First, you don't tell anyone about our deal. Not unless it is completely important. Getting the other guys to help you accomplish your goals is not going to get you any sort of reward."

Nodding, Ikuto felt as though he couldn't quite breathe. He knew that Amu was hot, but she was more than that as she moved closer to him and looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "Fair enough."

Enjoying that Ikuto sounded rather breathless at the moment, Amu smirked as she brought her other hand up to touch his neck instead of his shoulder. "Second, if you fail more than three goals then you're out. We're done and I won't help you anymore."

Swallowing hard, Ikuto nodded. He felt as though the places she was touching were on fire. Sex with Amu would be beyond perfect.

Leaning up on her toes, Amu put her mouth close to Ikuto's without actually touching his lips with her own. "Third, I reserve the right to decide if a goal has been met or not. Don't worry though, I will be fair."

Ikuto couldn't move. He wanted to surge forward and kiss the girl already so close to him, but he also didn't want to ruin his chances. Not to mention the fact that he felt as though he couldn't think at the moment. "Deal. All of those are… fine."

Grinning, Amu pulled back. She patted Ikuto's chest before taking a step away. "Good, oh, and I have the right to make more conditions if need be."

Unable to even speak, Ikuto nodded his head again. He wasn't sure what he was getting into, but he was already feeling like it was going to be a lot of fun.

Smirking now, Amu waved before heading down the hallway and towards her car. "See you later, Ikuto. We have our first game in two weeks, so I'll come to you before that with your first goal."

Ikuto was left standing there with his pants feeling a little tight and his brain in scrambles.

.

Morg: So there's the start of it.

Ikuto: I thought this was going to be a oneshot?

Amu: I'd prefer if it didn't get written.

Morg: I was thinking it would be, but I like the idea of it being chaptered.

Ikuto: Whatever.

Amu: Seriously, delete it.


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Heyo! I'm so glad that a lot of you are enjoying this new story! I'm quite happy with it!

Ikuto: Whatever.

Amu: It could just be over.

Morg: No way! We have so much more to do!

Ikuto: We really don't need to. There are other stories of yours that you should be working on.

Amu: And you don't own us. So you don't really need to write anything at all.

Morg: Party poopers!

 **~Red Card~**

Laying in her bed with not much clothing on-because what girl wore much of anything when she was home alone and not expecting to go anywhere or do anything-Amu stared at the screen of her phone. Exchanging numbers with Tsukiyomi might not have been the best idea, but she wasn't going to go back on their deal. Just because he was annoying texter that asked for far too much information than he needed didn't mean that she was going to just straight up delete him. She'd just ignore him when she didn't have to talk to him.

Amu wasn't stupid. She knew that this was some sort of ploy that make her fall into Ikuto's bed. The male had done stupid things before for sex with some of the other cheerleaders. However, Amu thought it was also the perfect opportunity to correct some of his bad behaviors. Ikuto was putting himself into the position he was now in and she was going to take advantage of that. If she could get him to play as a team player then she'd take it. There was a reason that Amu was a cheerleader for the Shugo Charas.

The team name was dumb but she wasn't the one that picked it. The company that owned the team, Easter, did. They could name the team whatever they wanted and no one could really argue.

She wanted to see them win. She wanted to see them succeed and that was difficult with Ikuto on the team. Sure, he was a great player, but only because he made himself the best by leaving everyone else in the dust. The thing was, Amu knew that he wasn't the only good player on their team. If she could get him to play on the team as a member of the team and not just as a star player then they'd win every game.

That goal and desire brought her back to her phone. He might have been asking her what she was wearing, but Amu was thinking about the first challenge that she was going to give to him. What was she going to make Ikuto do in order to win something from her? It couldn't be anything too easy. Especially since she was thinking that she'd do a kiss as a reward. But then she also couldn't make it anything too difficult for him. Ikuto wouldn't try if he thought the challenge wasn't worth the reward.

Playing with her phone while ignoring yet another text from the male that she was thinking about, Amu let out a sigh. These things were difficult to decide. She was going to have to start thinking about these goals for him before the day she was supposed to give them to him or else she was going to make a bad decision somewhere down the line. That was something that Amu definitely didn't want. Mapping it all out would solve a lot of problems.

Even if she did map it all out, she wouldn't give Ikuto the list in advance. That would just cause him to try to do something harder and win a more difficult reward quicker. He wouldn't learn anything and she would be rather frustrated. It was better to build up to things.

But that train of thought brought her right back to where she was before. She needed a plan and she really didn't have one. What could she do for the upcoming game that would make Ikuto work hard for a reward of a kiss without it seeming like he had to work all that hard for it. The trick was making Ikuto think that these challenges were far too easy for him. Then he'd do them without a second thought.

Rolling onto her stomach, Amu kicked her legs up in the air while passing her phone across her sheets from one hand to the other. Passing was something Ikuto was not good at. Mostly because he hogged the ball. If he did bother passing every now and then he'd probably be really good at it.

The phone that Amu was fiddling with started vibrating to alert her to a call. Of course the name that flashed on the screen was one that she didn't really want to see. With a sigh, she answered it before hitting the speaker button. "What do you want, Tsukiyomi?"

 _"First of all, rude. I'm trying to be polite here. Second, what is taking you so long to come up with a challenge for me? Is it really all that hard to think of one?"_

Amu really wished she hadn't agreed to this. Then she wouldn't have to deal with Ikuto at all. Still, she had and she was going to use this opportunity to do the things that she wanted to do. "Who says I haven't come up with something already? Did you ever think that I wasn't replying to you because you're annoying and I don't want to talk to you?"

 _"Ouch. That hurts."_

Snorting, Amu rolled so that she was laying on her side with her mouth facing her phone. She knew that Ikuto wouldn't have any problems with hearing her. "For your information, I was just figuring out some of the future goals. Ones that I'm not telling you until they're relevant. For now, I have your goal for the upcoming game."

 _"Please do tell. I'm anxious to hear what I have to do and what I can earn from doing it."_

Only Tsukiyomi Ikuto could make something sound so dirty without really trying. Then again, everything about the man was basically a giant sex joke. Amu really wasn't sure what she was getting herself into. "I've decided that for this first game and your first challenge, you should pass the ball five times to another player. Five times, Tsukiyomi. Five times and I'll give you a kiss."

 _"It has to be a real kiss."_

Amu rolled her eyes at her phone but couldn't help but smile a bit. "And what, pray tell, is a real kiss?"

 _"A real kiss lasts longer than ten seconds and includes participation from both of the people involved."_

So he really wanted her to actually kiss him. She as willing to do that. "Fine. A real kiss if you can pass the ball five times. And I do mean real and good passes. I'll be the judge of what counts and what doesn't."

 _"Sounds good to me, Strawberry. I'm looking forward to our upcoming game then. And everything that happens that night after it."_

Rolling her eyes once more, Amu hit the button to end the call. She was sure that Ikuto probably had more inappropriate things left to say but she was done listening to them. She needed to eat and then start getting ready to head for practice. Her lazy time was over. There was a game to prepare for.

XXX

Ikuto stopped near the sidelines for a moment to catch his breath. The ball was on the other end of the field. That wasn't his area to guard or attack so he was taking a quick breather. So far he'd managed to pass the ball twice in the first period. Amu had even approved them by showing him three fingers, which he suspected meant that he had to pass the ball three times more.

This passing thing wasn't at all difficult. If she really thought that it was a challenge for him then he was going to have to prove to her that it wasn't. If she'd already made some sort of list and schedule for what she wanted him to do and what she'd give him for each one then he figured he could show off a bit. She probably wouldn't change it all just because the first one was easy for him.

The ball was turned around by Daichi and brought back towards his end of the field. Ikuto was ready for the pass when it came to him. Dribbling, he took the ball closer to the other team's goal. He wasn't open to make a shot. He could try, but it was likely that he'd be blocked. That's when Ikuto noticed Kukai near the other side. He was in the goalie's blind spot and would have a perfect shot.

Smirking, Ikuto faked a shot before passing the ball. Kukai was shocked, but took the pass in stride. They scored easily. Ikuto was laughing with the others as he turned his head to look over at the cheerleaders. He could just make out Amu jumping up and down with the other girls and cheering for them. She was smiling a huge smile.

Once he caught her eye, Ikuto gave her a head nod before holding up two of his fingers. He was well aware of how many passes he had left to make before the end of the game. They wouldn't be a problem. He was definitely getting that kiss.

XXX

Amu didn't bother to drag her feet as she made her way out of the locker room. She knew that Ikuto would be waiting for her and he definitely deserved his reward. They'd won the game and the team had played better than ever. Especially since Ikuto had been a part of the team instead of just the star of it.

With her bag slung over her shoulder, Amu walked down the hallway. She could see a figure at the end of it. Whoever it was, they were leaning against the wall and looking at their phone. Amu was almost a hundred percent certain that she knew exactly who it was.

Coming to a stop in front of Ikuto, Amu couldn't help but give the male a small smile. He looked tired, but she wasn't so concerned about that. He had just played a rather difficult game after all. "You know, you aren't that bad of a player when you actually play with your team members instead of against them."

Looking up from his phone, Ikuto didn't bother to bite back his smirk. He knew that she was trying to complement him. Ikuto also liked the fact that she had come to him instead of trying to avoid him. "I do believe I achieved your goal, Amu."

Stepping closer so that she was in Ikuto's space, Amu didn't bother to hide a smirk of her own. "You might have."

"Might have? I definitely di-"

Cutting off Ikuto's words with a kiss, Amu surged forwards to connect their lips. She did exactly as Ikuto had wanted and made sure the kiss not only lasted but that both participants actually participated. She even bit at his lower lips as she pulled away.

The best part of all of it for her was the fact that he looked completely stunned when she took a step back. "I think that was a just reward."

Ikuto stared after Amu for a moment. Just a kiss from her had blown his mind. He seriously couldn't wait to earn something more. "Hey! What if I pass five times in every game? Can I have a kiss like that every time?"

Laughing, Amu looked back over her shoulder at the male that looked rather hopeful. "We'll see. I'll contact you later this week with your next challenge. Good night, Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto didn't have a chance to tell her that it was a great night before she was gone. He would definitely do whatever it took to earn more kisses like that.

.

Morg: Chapter two! Boom!

Ikuto: This story isn't so bad.

Amu: It doesn't need to exist.

Morg: Of course it does!


	3. Chapter 3

Morg: Heyo! Long time no see.

Ikuto: You really need to work on that.

Amu: Or you could just not write.

Morg: Neither of those things are going to happen.

Ikuto: That's not a good mindset.

Amu: Well, neither is you ever owning us so…

Morg: Fair enough.

 **~Red Card~**

Amu let out a chuckle before she dropped her phone onto her bed. Leave it to Tsukiyomi to say something ridiculous to her. Any of the other cheerleaders, the ones that she knew would never sleep with him, would have been pissed to receive such a message. Amu, on the other hand, knew it was all part of the game that they were playing.

Thus the text, _Send me a pic of you ;),_ was one that she wasn't overly concerned about. She'd been texted worse things by boys that she'd thought were decent males. And here the playboy on the team wasn't even leading off with a dick pic. Amu was rather thankful for that.

There was no doubt in her mind that Ikuto was trying to send her a subtle reminder that she needed to give him his next challenge. Their upcoming game wasn't going to be a difficult one for them to win. But that just made the game that she was playing with Ikuto all the more exciting.

With a sigh, the pinkette rolled over and tapped her finger against the screen of her phone to wake it up. She didn't lift her head or sit up as she hit the contact she had with Ikuto's name on it. With her chin resting on her pillow, Amu waited for the star player of their soccer team to answer.

" _Yo."_

It didn't surprise her at all that Ikuto answered rather quickly. "We don't know each other well enough for me to send pictures to you."

 _"Maybe I just wanted to see your smile."_

"Sure you did."

 _"Hey now, you're the one making a picture out to be a dirty thing."_

"Whatever, Tsukiyomi. Save the pictures you want for a different challenge."

 _"So you'd send me pics of you if I pass one of your challenges?"_

"Focus, Ikuto."

 _"Fine. What are your terms for this week?"_

Smirking, Amu rolled to her side without picking up her phone. She knew that Ikuto could hear just fine with the small device on speaker phone. "You did such a good job of passing the ball in the last game that I think you can take it a step further."

 _"Meaning?"_

"I want you to try and not touch the ball for longer than ten seconds. Keep the other players moving it up and down the field. Just be the one to make it move and keep everyone else on track."

There was no sound from the other end of the line. Amu wasn't certain about what Ikuto thought about this new challenge. He might have passed the ball five times in the last game, but she knew he had kept control of it almost the entire time their team was in possession. "Ikuto?"

 _"Do you want me to not play?"_

There was a tint of harshness to his voice, but he didn't sound overly angry. "Not at all. I want you to play at the top of your game, but this stipulation means that you're going to make everyone else on the team play at your level rather than carrying them."

 _"And what's my reward if I do this?"_

"A kiss."

 _"Not that I don't want that, but I've done less for that already."_

"A real kiss, Ikuto. One that can last for as long as you'd like and have as much tongue as you want it to."

There was more silence. Silence that Amu was unsure about. Ikuto could either agree or argue. Amu would have to decide how far she was willing to go for only their second challenge.

" _Deal."_

The line went dead and all Amu could do was smile and look forward to the upcoming game.

XXX

Ikuto had thought that completing the first challenge had been a bit difficult. Not so much so that he wasn't capable of doing it. He was far too good of a player to worry about whether or not he could pass the ball and still win. This new challenge, however, this new challenge of attempting to touch the ball for no longer than ten seconds at a time had Ikuto fully concentrating on what he was doing.

Not that he wasn't usually paying a lot of attention. It was just that usually his attention was on himself. Now it was on everyone.

Before he'd be worried about the placement of the other team's players and how he'd get around them to score. Now he was looking at the placement of everyone and how to keep the ball moving without losing possession. Amu was right about one thing. He was definitely making everyone else play on his level.

Whether or not they noticed what he was doing was something entirely different. The surprise that Ikuto received during the game was that he sort of liked playing this way. Working with his teammates instead of shutting them out was a bit of fun. Especially when they did manage to score. Everyone was celebrating that much harder because of it.

There was no way that he was going to tell Amu this, but Ikuto had a moment during a time out to consider trying to do something along the lines of what he was doing for every game that they played together in the future. Why not keep a game that he loved interesting? He'd said it before, but Ikuto would only stop playing soccer when it got boring to him. Now that he was changing the way that he was playing, it was a lot less on the boring side.

At the end of the game, Ikuto found himself looking at the scoreboard and being unable to keep the smirk off his face. Whether they would have scored as high if he'd played his usual way or not didn't matter. They'd won. And they'd won by a lot. All in all, it really wasn't a bad game. Ikuto even got a chance to see some of the things that they needed to work on during practice that week. As captain, he was somewhat responsible for that sort of thing.

Turning, Ikuto caught a glimpse of golden eyes and pink hair before Amu was swept into a group of excited cheerleaders. Ikuto didn't have a chance to be disappointed as what felt like the entire team jumped on him while cheering.

XXX

Amu couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she leaned back against the wall in the hallway just down from the locker rooms. Ikuto had been the one waiting for her the first time, but now he was making her wait. There was no way that he'd beat her out or left without getting his prize.

It was the fact that he was trying to make her wait that made Amu laugh a bit. If he was trying to build some type of interest on her part then he was definitely not the playboy that so many of the other girls thought him to be. If he was just after her body or an easy release then he would have already come for what he wanted from her that night. If anything, Amu was intrigued now.

After several more minutes, Amu watched as Ikuto stumbled out of the male's locker room. He looked like he'd stumbled out because he was still getting a lot of pats on the back. Some of the boys were still yelling at him as he made his way down the hallway. Amu just watched it all with a smirk firmly in place.

"Hey there, Amu-koi."

Raising an eyebrow, Amu looked the male over for a second before pushing off the wall. "Well, aren't we being super informal now."

It wasn't a question, but Ikuto was nodding anyways. They hadn't done any hard partying in the locker room to celebrate their success, but the atmosphere in there had been pretty wild. Ikuto felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. "People who kiss like we do are the types to be informal."

"You haven't kissed me like that yet."

It was the yet part that had Ikuto instantly taking a small step forwards to make the space that was separating them disappear. He wasn't touching the pinkette yet, but he was getting closer to what he wanted. "Why do I have to be the one to kiss you?"

Amu bit at her bottom lip simply because she knew that the action would make Ikuto look there. "I didn't say that you had to be. You just worked extra hard during that game and I figured you'd want a bit of a reward."

Ikuto's bag hit the floor without him caring the least bit about it. "I think I want more than a bit of a reward."

Amu didn't have the chance to say in anything in reply as Ikuto caught her face in his hands and moved to kiss her. She'd told him that the kiss could be whatever he wanted it to be, which was why she was a bit surprised when he started it out with just a touch of their lips.

Then his hands moved. One slid around the back of her head and into her hair while the other moved down her neck and around to rest at her lower back. She could do nothing but let him move her body into a position that he liked and kiss him back.

Ikuto didn't bother to hold back his moan when Amu's hands tangled into his shirt and pulled him closer to her. They pressed together in the dark hallway as they shared breaths and saliva. Just as she'd said, she didn't hold back or make the kiss end. He was in complete control, though he liked to think it was just because he was such a good kisser that she couldn't even begin to think about ending it.

Pulling back just a bit to suck in some air, Ikuto looked down into Amu's hazy golden eyes. "What a prize."

Amu had been kissed before. Many times though she wasn't one to brag. This kiss, however. Blew them all away. And Amu found, in that moment where she and Ikuto were still sharing breaths, she didn't want it to be over yet.

So without hesitation, she gripped Ikuto's shirt harder. "Oh, shut up."

And then she kissed him again.

Ikuto was definitely surprised, but he didn't hesitate to return the kiss. The way that Amu felt in his arms made him realize that all those other girls that had been there never actually fit with him. Not like this pinkette did. And Ikuto didn't want to lose it.

In a sort of stupor, he let Amu back up. She pecked him on the lips one last time before smiling at him and whispering goodbye. Ikuto just watched her walk away. It wasn't until she was out of his sight that he realized where his thoughts were at. Never before had he wanted a girl to stay for reasons that didn't particularly involve sex. He liked Amu. He liked her because of her challenges and because she wasn't afraid to get what she wanted. There was no shyness when it came to that second kiss. It was clear that she'd enjoyed the first and wanted a second. And the way she'd told him to shut up when he tried to make a joke was simply hot.

But this wasn't like him. Ikuto wasn't the type of guy to settle down with a girl. He could find others quickly and not have a problem with fucking them.

Just as he shook his head to walk away, the thought hit him.

But would he be okay if he found out that Amu was seeing other men?

That question was one that he didn't want to even think about the answer to.

.

Morg: So there's the third chapter.

Ikuto: Finally.

Amu: I'd rather you stop writing this story.

Morg: I'd apologize for it taking so long, but I have a life.

Ikuto: Yeah right!

Amu: Whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: We don't care.

Amu: We really don't.

Morg: And I don't care that you don't care.

Ikuto: That was just petty.

Amu: Just another good reason as to why you don't own us.

Morg: Doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing about you!

 **~Red Card~**

Amu hadn't been avoiding Ikuto. Not exactly anyways. She'd still talked to him about whatever he texted about and shared whatever came to mind with him, but she wasn't messaging him about the third goal and what he could receive for accomplishing it.

It wasn't like they didn't see each other. They saw each other plenty. Practice, the gym, restaurants and bars that they both frequented before the whole bet thing started. They saw each other everywhere, but Amu was adamant about not telling Ikuto what she was thinking for the next goal.

There was a good reason for that.

And it absolutely wasn't because she didn't know what the goal should be. No matter what Ikuto said, that wasn't the reason.

It really, truly wasn't.

It was just… Amu knew that he wasn't going to like what she was thinking and she had to wait until they were closer to their next game to tell him. So she let the time pass and kept talking to Ikuto so he wouldn't think that they were done with whatever it was that they were doing.

Except now their next game was in two days and Amu knew that she couldn't wait any longer.

Hanging back after practice, Amu watched as the boys scrimmaged. There was definitely a difference in the way that they played now versus how they did so before. Whether they all noticed it or not, they weren't deferring to Ikuto entirely. Not during a scrimmage and not during the game. He was still their team captain, but they were all playing harder and working harder. And Ikuto was letting them. Amu was really proud to see it.

When they ended their game and got ready to leave the field, Amu waved at Ikuto. She meant it as a way to show that she was still there and would meet him after he was done in the locker room, but he waved back before jogging over.

Not ready at all for what she was about to do, Amu swallowed hard before smiling a bit at Ikuto.

"Hey you!"

Letting Ikuto place a chaste kiss on her lips, Amu lifted her arms so that they'd rest on his shoulders while his hands found her waist. "Hello to you, too."

Smirking at that, Ikuto leaned in for another quick kiss. He liked that he got to steal little kisses from Amu if he wanted. She wouldn't give him anything more than a peck but it was enough. For now. "Did you finally think of something?"

Laughing though it sounded a bit choked even to herself, Amu ran her fingers through Ikuto's sweaty hair before giving a shrug. "I told you I already knew what I was going to say. However, I also knew that you really weren't going to like it."

Chuckling, Ikuto leaned back just enough that he could have a good view of Amu's face to take in her expression. "You say that like I've liked any of the challenges that you've given me."

"Those ones were easier than what I'm going to ask you to do now."

"Then the reward better be good."

Smirking at that, Amu leaned back in so that her breasts were pressed against Ikuto's chest. She knew how to fight dirty when she needed to. "Oh, the reward will be great for you. Do you want to hear it first?"

Keeping the girl in his arms tight to him, Ikuto looked down into honey golden eyes. "Sure."

Licking her lips and enjoying the way that Ikuto's eyes followed the movement of her tongue, Amu made sure her voice sounded low and husky. "I'll send you five pictures. Any pose, any clothes."

Swallowing a bit as his mind flashed several possibilities within his head, Ikuto tried to find his voice. "And without clothes?"

Trying to play it cool, though her heart was definitely attempting to beat right out of her chest, Amu shrugged. "If you want some without, then that's fine too."

Ikuto groaned as he rested his head against Amu's shoulder. Her body, while under the layers of her uniform or whatever else she was wearing when he saw her, was rocking. He knew she was hot and fit and beautiful. And to have proof that she had given him that he was allowed to look at whenever he wanted was doing things to him. Things that he would have to take care of later when he was alone in his apartment.

Pulling himself together, Ikuto lifted his head to look back into Amu's eyes. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? Messing with me like this."

Licking at her lips, Amu tried to hold back the guilt that she felt. "Maybe just a little."

"I'm really not going to like the challenge for this time, am I?"

"You're really not."

Sighing, Ikuto took a step back so that he wasn't touching Amu anymore. He could see the way that she almost leaned forwards to follow him but stopped herself. It made him smirk a bit. He affected her just as much as she affected him. "You might as well just tell me."

Swallowing again, Amu straightened herself up and ran her hands down the skirt she wore. "You can be angry. I'll understand if you are."

Ikuto didn't bother to reply except to wave his hand for her to just tell him.

"You can't score in the next game."

Those words made it feel like the entire world had frozen over. "What?"

Amu didn't bother to move. She knew that Ikuto wouldn't like it if she tried to touch him. "You can't score. You can touch the ball as much as you want and make sure that other people score, but you can't score yourself."

Clenching his fists at his sides, Ikuto took another step back. "How does that even make sense to you? How could you even think that that would be something you could make me do? Are you trying to flaunt power or something? Is this a joke with the other cheerleaders?"

Shaking her head, Amu kept her arms crossed over her stomach. She had prepared herself for Ikuto's anger, but it still hurt. "No one else knows that we do this, Ikuto. Unless you told someone. You don't have to do it. You know that."

Ikuto shook his head before turning and walking away without another word.

Amu held herself together until she made it to the empty girl's locker room. With no one to see her, she let herself break down and cry for a bit. She liked Ikuto. She didn't like it when he was angry with her. And that scared her.

XXX

Ikuto was mad. He was mad for several hours and then he actually thought about it. Amu had to come up with these challenges and rewards and she had to make them difficult and different. There was probably nothing else that she could think of. It wasn't like she was trying to wreck his career or anything like that.

And to be fair, he didn't have to try to accomplish it. He could just play like he always did and score and not think twice about it. She just wouldn't send him pictures.

Pictures that he couldn't help thinking about.

She said she'd pose however he wanted and wear whatever he wanted her to wear. Ikuto wondered if she would even let him take the pictures. That might be worth it.

Then again, the playoffs were coming and he couldn't risk them not making it or being kicked out early just because he was trying to meet Amu's goals. At the same time, Ikuto knew that if he set some of the other players up in the right moves and places that they could score just as easily as he could. They were getting better. The things that Amu had challenged him to before had made him more aware during practice and during games. The others were improving just as he was.

It wasn't until he was dressed for the game and on his way out onto the pitch with the other members of his team that Ikuto decided that he wasn't going to try to meet the goal, but he also wasn't going to try and fail it. He would try to set the others up to score, but if it came down to it and he had to score then he would.

Catching a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye, Ikuto glanced over to see Amu going through the motions of a cheer with the other girls on the squad. She didn't look as peppy as she usually did.

Snorting, Ikuto moved to go through some warm up drills with the others. He knew that she wasn't as happy because he'd been ignoring her since she'd told him the challenge and the reward. Well, she'd see soon enough if he beat the challenge or not. They both would.

XXX

The match was long and grueling. Ikuto was exhausted by the time they were in the last few minutes of the whole thing. The worst part was, they were tied. The good thing was, he had yet to score. If that could be counted as a good thing. He'd set some of the others up once or twice to score. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. They were going to have practice it before their next game.

Puffing out air, Ikuto forced himself to focus. The other team had the ball, but there was still time left on the clock for one of them to score and end the match. He didn't want to go into overtime and a shootout. Not with how tired he knew they all were.

Nagihiko yelled something and Ikuto snapped back into focus. They weren't finished yet. There was still time.

Surging forwards, he swiped at the male from the other team with the ball. Ikuto didn't steal it, but he did knock it away. The ball was picked up by Tadase.

The younger male took it further down the field and towards the net that they needed to sink it into. Ikuto followed at a sprint.

It was because he was a bit behind that Ikuto was able to see how the players from the other team were moving and what they intended to do. They were going to cut Tadase off together, but if they did so, then they'd leave a shot wide open for him.

Ikuto didn't hesitate, he yelled to his teammate. When the ball was passed to him, he took the shot. It sunk into the net just before the horn sounded to end the match.

Allowing his teammates to tackle him to the ground, Ikuto celebrated the win with them, though he couldn't keep smiling for long. In a way, he'd still lost.

XXX

Amu watched it all. She watched Ikuto hesitate and hated herself for making someone that was so confident on the field think twice about what he was doing. It wasn't fair. That and he'd played like a team player just like she'd told him to the first time they really talked.

Luckily for her, she was the one that was in charge of the rewards. She could make them whatever she wanted.

XXX

Ikuto went through the motions of showering and changing without really thinking about what he was doing. His mind was stuck on Amu and what she thought. Obviously, he didn't succeed and wasn't going to get the reward that she had mentioned, but he still had to go out and talk to her. That was part of the deal.

With nothing else to keep him in the locker room, Ikuto slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way out into the hallway. He could see Amu down by the doors at the end of the hall. She had showered and changed as well. She had also already seen him and was watching him. Ikuto had no choice but to approach her.

Amu wasn't able to tell what Ikuto was thinking as he walked towards her. So she tried to smile a bit at him. His face didn't tell her whether or not he noticed. "Hey you."

Dropping his bag, Ikuto stopped in front of Amu without touching her. "Hey."

Swallowing, Amu played with her fingers for only a second before moving forwards to grip the edge of Ikuto's unzipped jacket. "First, I want to acknowledge that the challenge for this game wasn't really fair."

Ikuto wasn't really sure where Amu was going with what she was saying, so he just stood there and listened to her talk.

Shifting just a bit closer, Amu kept her grip on Ikuto's jacket firm. "You played like the captain of a team. You made sure everyone worked hard and you played a fantastic game."

"I scored."

Smiling a bit at that, Amu realized that Ikuto wasn't so much mad at her but a bit mad at himself. "You did, and I cheered when you did."

Blinking at that, Ikuto looked down into Amu's eyes and saw that she wasn't teasing him. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand to place it on her hip and pull her just a bit closer. He was pleased when she moved how he wanted her to. "You did?"

"We probably wouldn't have won in overtime. You had the chance and you took it. I think it was a great decision."

"You aren't just saying that because you don't want naked pictures of you out in the world, are you?"

Laughing because she knew that he was teasing her, Amu wrapped her other arm around Ikuto's neck. "No, I'm not just saying it. I really am proud of you and the rest of the team for how you all played today. I've always wanted to cheer for a team that knew how to play together, not just win."

Ikuto wrapped his other arm around Amu's waist to pull her fully to his chest. "So I did well?"

Giggling, Amu nuzzled her nose against Ikuto's cheek before skimming closer to his mouth. "Really well."

"And I deserve a reward?"

Amu's response was to kiss him. She lifted herself to close the remaining distance between their lips and devoured him in a kiss. One that had her pulling him with her until he was pinning her against the wall and licking out her mouth. She let him dominate her and did her best to keep up with what he wanted.

Ikuto could hardly believe that he was kissing Amu like he was. It was so much more than it had been before. And he didn't want it to stop.

Turning her head but allowing for Ikuto to suck at a spot on her neck that made her knees go weak, Amu clutched at the male holding her up. "So good."

Moaning at that, Ikuto pulled away so that he could press his lips back to Amu's swollen mouth. "The things you do to me."

Pulling back, Amu rested her head against the wall and just looked at Ikuto's face and eyes. It was clear that their kiss had affected him just as it had done to her. "The next game is in a week."

Licking at his lips and trying to focus on her words, Ikuto braced himself against the wall with one hand while keeping the other on Amu's hip. "Do you want me to try the old challenge again?"

The fact that she knew that he would try to do it again made her know that it wasn't what she wanted. "No, I'll think of something else for this next one."

Smiling at that, Ikuto pressed one more kiss to her lips before backing up and picking up his bag. "I've got to go. We're celebrating the win."

Nodding, Amu pushed herself up off the wall. "We are, too. I'll message you later."

Ikuto had no idea that she had meant that several hours later he'd be getting a picture that was definitely beyond scandalous and left little to the imagination of what Amu looked like beneath her uniform.

.

Morg: Gotta love these two and this story.

Ikuto: I mean, I do?

Amu: I don't.

Morg: To which one?

Ikuto: Probably the story. She loves me.

Amu: I will not comment on that.


	5. Chapter 5

Morg: Heyo! Once again! Stick around until the end for some awesome news!

Ikuto: More news?

Amu: Probably the same old news as before.

Morg: Well, if either of you stick around then you'll know.

Ikuto: I'm not sure I want to.

Amu: It's not like you can make us.

Morg: There are days when I'm just as happy as you are that I don't own you.

 **~Red Card~**

"I'm not saying that I can't make it happen. I just want to know exactly what you mean so that I can get my prize."

 _"I really don't think 'make two other people score' is so hard to understand."_

Chuckling, Ikuto stretched out more on his bed. With one hand behind his head and the other holding his phone, Ikuto scrolled through his pictures to find the one that Amu had sent him. She was so beautiful. "So does that mean that I have to pass them the ball before they score or can I just set up the play where they will score?"

 _"Both are fine."_

"You're fine."

The snort that came through the phone had Ikuto grinning despite Amu not being able to see him. He'd never had a relationship like the one he had with Amu with any of the other girls that he'd been with. She was different and Ikuto found himself enjoying it rather than being annoyed by it. "I can make sure at least two other people score. Does someone scoring without my involvement count?"

 _"Does anything happen on the field without your involvement?"_

"Touché."

 _"Do you even want to know what the prize is?"_

Licking his lips, Ikuto looked at the picture once more before nodding. "Yes. I do."

There was a hesitation from the phone, as if Amu was trying to figure out the best way to say what it was that she wanted to say.

 _"If you make sure that two other people on our team score, I'll go home with you after the game."_

Ikuto sat up so quickly that he almost threw his phone as he did so. "Amu?"

 _"Calm down. I can hear the excitement and disbelief in your voice. I'm not going to have sex with you. However, if we're making out and you happen to get hard then I might help you with that."_

With his heart thundering in his chest, Ikuto cleared his throat before switching his phone off speaker and bringing it to his ear. There was absolutely no reason for him to feel so excited about a potential hand job, and yet his heart wasn't slowing down. "You want to come over here?"

 _"Yeah? Is there a reason that I shouldn't?"_

Shaking his head, Ikuto couldn't help but huff out a laugh. "No, there's no reason you shouldn't. I just wasn't expecting you to want to."

 _"Would you rather me get you off in the hallway outside the locker room?"_

That image seared into his brain was one that was making him a bit hard right then and there. He also didn't want for it to be like that. "While that is an intriguing thought, I'm perfectly okay with taking you home with me."

 _"I'll see you at practice, Ikuto."_

Ikuto had to stop himself from palming his dick through his sleep pants. "Yeah, I'll be there."

There was laughter before the call cut off. Ikuto couldn't help but smile as well. He was going to make sure that two of the other players on his team definitely scored in their upcoming game.

XXX

Amu was screaming with the rest of the crowd. Their team was winning. And while that was awesome, Amu was more ecstatic that Ikuto was halfway to completing his goal. He'd made sure that Nagi had scored. He only had to set up one more play to win his deal with Amu.

"Amu!"

Startled out of her thoughts, Amu spun to find Utau smirking at her. Ran and Dia were standing just behind the blonde. "Yeah?"

"We're going to do a cheer. Are you ready or do you want to stare at Ikuto some more?"

The other girls snickered.

Amu could feel her blush rush into her cheeks. "Sorry, he's just playing really well tonight, you know?"

Waving the other girls away, Utau moved over to the pinkette. "I don't know what sort of deal you have going on with my brother and I don't want to know. However, you are making him play better and he's just been nicer in general."

Smiling a bit, Amu didn't reply as she went to get into her position for their cheer. She was lucky that Utau had them practicing their cheers constantly. Her body went through the motions of the cheer while her attention stayed on the field and the players racing around it.

Ikuto, as always, looked glorious as he raced around the other team with the ball. Amu almost forgot the words she was supposed to be yelling when she saw him pass to Yoru. The play felt like it happened in slow motion even though it didn't. Amu watched as Yoru dodged an opposing player, moved into position and aimed for the net. The ball sailed through the air but was too high to land in the net. It went over the goal and out of bounds.

Biting her lip, Amu went into rest mode with the rest of the cheerleaders. If Yoru had scored then Ikuto would have completed his goal. The younger boy had missed. Amu winced to herself as she watched Ikuto approach the other player. There was no doubt in her mind that he was pissed.

In a heart wrenching moment, Amu watched as Ikuto threw his arm around Yoru's shoulders and pulled the younger male to his side. It was clear from their faces that Ikuto was assuring the other male that he had done his best and that he'd surely make it next time. Amu felt her mouth fall open ever so slightly. Her heart beat harder within her chest as she watched Yoru smile up at Ikuto and Ikuto grin right back at him.

Swallowing hard, Amu blinked but couldn't look away as the others also made sure to clap Yoru on the back for trying. No one was angry about his miss.

Amu licked her lips before looking back to Ikuto as he walked away from Yoru and some of the others to get ready for the ball to be thrown back into play. He caught her eye and sent her a sheepish smile. "Fuck."

"What?"

Amu looked over to see Utau giving her a searching look. "I think I love him."

Utau snorted before realizing that the almost panic like look on Amu's face meant that she was serious. "Oh fuck."

"I know."

"He's a player!"

"In more ways than one. I know."

"But he hasn't been seeing anyone else while he's been seeing you or whatever it is that you two are doing. That's a first for him. So it must mean something."

Amu didn't want to think too hard about what Utau was telling her. Developing feelings for Ikuto had never been her intention. Now she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it. "Don't tell him."

Shaking her head, Utau grimaced. "No thanks. I'm not getting in on that angst. You guys can keep it for yourselves."

Relieved that she'd at least have some time to figure out what she wanted to do and decide if she wanted to even talk to Ikuto about feelings, Amu turned back to the game.

XXX

Ikuto whistled as he walked out of the locker room with his bag slung over his shoulder. Yoru missing that goal had sucked but it hadn't really been a huge deal. It was easy to set up Rhythm for one that he didn't miss. In the end, Ikuto had achieved the goal set by Amu. Some might even be able to argue that he'd gone above and beyond because he'd set it up for another teammate to take a shot more than twice.

Seeing Amu waiting for him in the hallway had Ikuto grinning. He really liked the fact that she was there and waiting for him. Though he loved the look of her in her cheerleader outfit, Ikuto couldn't help but stop for a second and appreciate her in her sweats. She looked relaxed and comfortable as she leaned against the wall and messed around on her phone.

Hitching his bag up higher, Ikuto kept his grin in place as he approached her. "What did you think of the game?"

Amu glanced up and hoped that her fluttering heart wasn't visible to the man standing in front of her. "I think you played well."

"That's it? Just well?"

"Do you want me to gush over how amazing I think you are?"

Blanching at that, Ikuto shook his head. While hearing praise from Amu was nice, he didn't want it to be over the top or false. Some of the girls he'd been with before had thought he liked it when they all but swooned when complimenting him. And maybe it was a good ego boost, but he also liked it when people were down to earth. "Ready to go?"

A sly smirk slipped onto her lips as Amu pushed off the wall and into Ikuto's space. She ran her hand up his arm and onto his shoulder as she put herself in front of him. "Not yet."

Ikuto opened his mouth to tell her that he'd wait when she pushed up onto her toes and kissed him hard and fast. The kiss was over before he'd had the chance to process what had happened. All he could do was stand there with his mouth slightly open as his brain tried to reboot.

Full out grinning now, Amu let her fingers slide back down his arm and take his hand to tug him towards the door. "Now I am."

Groaning, Ikuto allowed her to pull him for a few seconds before he sped up so he could throw his arm around her and pull her into his side. "I thought the idea was to get home before you made me hard."

Laughing, Amu wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked to his car. "One kiss is getting you hard?"

"One kiss? No. One kiss from you?" Ikuto made a show of looking down at himself before lifting his gaze and catching hers. He couldn't help the smirk on his lips. "Definitely."

Amu couldn't help but laugh some more as she pulled away from him once they reached his car. She opened the door and climbed into his car still giggling to herself. That feeling she'd had earlier when he'd comforted Yoru after missing the shot was back. It settled in her gut and made her feel warm. She was definitely in trouble.

Ikuto pulled out of the parking lot before pulling Amu's hand into his to hold over the center council between them. He didn't do anything more than shoot her a smile when she looked over at him. The smile she gave him in return had him wanting to push down on the gas to get them back to his place that much faster.

Swallowing hard, Amu looked back out the windshield before licking her lips. "Your next game is an away game."

"Yep."

"I think we're riding with you guys this time."

Ikuto pulled up to a stop sign before he turned to look over at Amu. She was blushing. It made his heart speed up and his stomach twist a bit. "Yeah, that's cool."

Amu felt like her face was on fire as she stared straight ahead. She knew he was looking at her but she wasn't about to look back at him. "Will you sit by me?"

"On the bus?"

"Yeah."

Ikuto was stunned for almost a full minute before he was nodding. "Of course. I wouldn't want to sit by anyone else."

Nodding once, Amu willed for her blush to go. It wasn't helping that Ikuto squeezed her hand while they were still stopped. "Just as long as you know that all we'll be doing on that bus is sitting by each other!"

Shocked a bit by her outburst, Ikuto couldn't help but laugh as he pulled away from the stop sign. They didn't have much further to go before they reached his apartment. "While being sneaky with you on the bus has me thinking, I don't think it would be a good idea."

Smiling now to herself, Amu looked up at the building that Ikuto pulled his car up to. "This is where you live?"

"Yes."

"It isn't too far from where I live."

When she didn't say anything else, Ikuto figured that was all she was going to say. "Are you hungry?"

Amu got out of the car and followed Ikuto up to the front of is building. It wasn't as fancy as she thought it would be. He seemed like the type to want the very best rather than something comfortable. "Are you?"

Smirking now, Ikuto held the door open for Amu. "Not really."

Surprised when his hand slipped back into hers as they moved down the hallway, Amu smiled up at Ikuto as he led her to the elevator. "Then let's not worry about it for now."

As soon as the elevator doors shut, they were kissing. Amu couldn't have said whether it was Ikuto that kissed her or her that kissed Ikuto. All she knew was that he was pushing her against the wall and kissing her like she'd never been kissed before. They almost missed the doors opening to his floor.

Ikuto managed to drag himself out of the elevator. He couldn't help but chuckle as Amu wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He could feel her pressing her face into his shoulder as he walked them down the hallway. Getting his key into the lock was a little difficult when she was stroking his abs. "You are not helping."

Grinning into his shoulder, Amu let her fingers toy with the top of his sweat pants. "I think I am."

The door hit the wall hard when Ikuto pushed it open. He dragged her inside with him and pushed her back up against the wall to kiss her fiercely. It took him a minute to notice that she was pushing his pants and briefs down his hips and thighs.

Amu didn't pull away from the kiss as she wrapped her hand around Ikuto's cock. He wasn't fully hard yet but she was determined to get him there. He also felt huge in her palm.

Groaning, Ikuto pulled away to press his forehead against Amu's shoulder. "Oh God, that feels so good."

Mimicking Ikuto's stance, Amu looked down to watch as she stroked Ikuto's cock. Seeing his hips thrusting into the motion of her hand only gave her more confidence. "You did so well. Beat my challenge and you also played so well with everyone else. Made me so happy. I want to make you happy."

Ikuto couldn't do much more than groan and bite at his lips as he continued to thrust into the circle of Amu's fingers. He really liked that she wasn't being apprehensive about what she was doing. Her grip was firm and her words weren't filthy, but they kindled a heat low in his gut that he knew would eventually turn into a raging fire.

Amu turned her head to suck at Ikuto's neck while continuing to stroke him. She brought her free hand up to her mouth and sucked on a couple of her fingers before licking her palm. Leaning back just enough to see Ikuto's face, Amu brought her slick hand down to help her other one. The moan Ikuto let out when the slide of his cock in her hands became easier was one that had Amu clenching her thighs together.

Noticing when his hips began to stutter, Amu leaned forward once more to tug on Ikuto's ear with her teeth before kissing his cheek. "Come for me. I want to lick your come off my fingers. I want to see you go boneless and know it's because of me that you can't stand."

Ikuto didn't stand a chance. He came hard enough to see nothing but white for several seconds. When he could finally see again, he couldn't help but groan. There Amu stood before him, licking his come off her fingers just as she had said she wanted to.

Making sure to clean her hands, Amu smirked at Ikuto around her fingers as she watched him lean heavily against her and the wall behind her. "Do you want to sit down?"

Groaning again, Ikuto moved his head just enough to capture her lips with his own. He could taste himself within her mouth and loved that fact. Pulling away, he rested their foreheads together for a few seconds. "We could watch some television."

"That sounds nice."

"Maybe later we'll order some food or something."

Amu hummed and tried to stop thinking about how much it sounded like a date. She didn't know if she could handle that what with her newfound feelings. "Sounds perfect."

Ikuto kissed her once more before dragging his pants back up and pulling her into the living room. He was going to do all that he could to make sure that Amu enjoyed their evening. He didn't want her to leave. Ever, if he was being honest with himself. He'd complete any challenge or goal if it meant keeping her in his life.

.

Morg: So some of you probably already know that anything rated M+ is not allowed on this site.

Ikuto: That hasn't stopped you before.

Amu: I guess that means you shouldn't be writing it.

Morg: That means I'm going to be posting most of my stories on AO3 and anyone that wants to read them there is more than welcome to.

Ikuto: Oh good, more to read.

Amu: Just delete them.

Morg: No way! I'm even going to do some rewrites and some fixes as I post chapters there. It's going to be great!


End file.
